


Врачебный осмотр

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Non Consensual, PWP, Puppy Play, ПВП, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нон-кон, оридж, паппи-плей, слейв
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хозяин приводит Фидо к ветеринару на полный осмотр и тестирование сексуальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Врачебный осмотр

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Alraunes  
>  Без нее перевод был бы гораздо более неуклюжим.   
> **Примечание переводчика:** 1\. Возраст младшего участника не обозначен, лично я думаю, что парню лет 16. 2. И, знаете, это, пожалуй, не перевод, а скорее сокращенная адаптация. Мне правда стыдно, но вот так получилось.

\- Проходите, сэр, врач готов вас принять, - девушка в регистратуре жестом направила его в кабинет. Все выглядело, как в обычной клинике: журналы в приемной, чистый кабинет со смотровым столом в центре. Разница в том, что у доктора Литта были особенные пациенты.

Тимоти встал, поблагодарил девушку короткой улыбкой. На двадцать второй день рождения отец подарил ему первого домашнего питомца, и Тимоти хотел сделать все правильно: обеспечить своему любимцу все нужные прививки и записаться на ежемесячные медосмотры. Он мечтал стать идеальным владельцем, чтобы отец гордился им.

Потянув поводок, Тимоти завел своего звереныша в кабинет врача.  
\- Вперед, Фидо! - скомандовал он. Отец говорил, что с животными с самого начала надо быть твердым, чтобы они считали хозяина альфа-самцом, а иначе они начнут оспаривать главенство. От своего питомца Тимоти ждал немедленного и безусловного повиновения - если бы тот вздумал не подчиниться, тут же оказался бы жестоко наказан.

Фидо, симпатичный щенок с шоколадно-коричневыми глазами и мягкими каштановыми волосами, светлокожий и совершенно гладкий, прополз в кабинет, пытаясь не отставать от хозяина. Он был полностью раздет - за исключением анальной пробки, имитирующей хвост, который вилял при каждом его шаге. Между ног мягко болтался член. Паренек выглядел очень юным, совсем мальчишка, к тому же еще неопытный, чтобы смущаться и краснеть от собственной наготы. Он и не думал ослушаться, зная, что это не принесет ничего, кроме боли.  
Когда они вместе вошли в кабинет, ветеринар, пожилой, но все еще энергичный мужчина с морщинками вокруг голубых глаз и сединой в волосах, поднял голову, оторвавшись от своих записей. Он слегка улыбнулся и окинул профессиональным взглядом новых клиентов.

\- Кто это к нам пришел? - у врача был низкий дружелюбный голос. - В первый раз? - ветеринар посмотрел на Тимоти. У доктора Литта была располагающая внешность: несмотря на возраст, он выглядел подтянутым и уверенным в себе.  
\- Да, мне подарили его только сегодня. И я сразу решил привести его на осмотр и прививки, - Тимоти наклонился и погладил Фидо по затылку. - Он такой милый, правда?  
\- Очаровательный, - согласился доктор Литт. - Ставьте его на стол, я так понимаю, вам же нужен полный осмотр, включая проверку чувствительности? Он девственник?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Тимоти. - Нас заверили, что он прошел дрессировку у лучшего инструктора, но его оставили полностью нетронутым - во всех смыслах. Но мне хотелось бы, чтоб вы все равно провели тесты на чувствительность, проверили, насколько он узкий - на всякий случай. Папа хочет знать, что не зря потратил деньги, - Тимоти похлопал по смотровому столу.

Дрожа, Фидо послушно запрыгнул на стол. Он нервничал: да, его дрессировали, но никогда не осматривали, как сейчас. Самое большее, что в него вставляли, - вот эта самая анальная пробка с хвостом, а она не толще пальца. И он понятия не имел, что подразумевалось под “тестом на чувствительность”.

\- Разумно, - видя, как дрожит щенок, улыбнулся врач. Он достал перчатки, медленно надел их в предвкушении. Нечасто к нему на прием попадали такие юные симпатяги, и он приготовился к развлечению.

Доктор Литт начал с проверки глаз, ушей и зубов.  
\- Очень хорошо, - шепнул он сам себе и добавил погромче: - Отличные зубы, хотя их можно удалить, если он окажется непокорным. Только на прошлой неделе я удалял зубы суке мистера Лоренса, Лаванде. Он говорит, что теперь ее гораздо приятнее трахать в рот, когда эти дурацкие зубы перестали мешаться, - он раскрыл рот Фидо шире и начал тщательно его осматривать.  
\- Посмотрим, - ответил Тимоти. - Он, кажется, у меня робкий и послушный, так что это может и не понадобиться, - хозяин скрестил руки на груди, с интересом наблюдая за осмотром.  
\- Хм, иногда бывает, что даже по натуре некусачие могут слегка зацепить зубами, а это неприятно. Конечно, можно использовать специальные кляпы, но это временный выход, так что если понадобится более кардинальное решение, мы готовы его предоставить. Разумеется, мы предложим вам ту же скидку, что и вашему отцу, - доктор Литт достал расширитель и, просунув между зубов Фидо, начал его аккуратно открывать, отжав челюсть так сильно, что щенку стало больно. Врач принялся проверять рвотный рефлекс, засунув пальцы глубоко в горло пациенту.

Фидо поперхнулся. Чтобы облегчить страдания, он вцепился пальцами себе в колени. На глазах выступили слезы. Челюсть болела, и то, как ветеринар практически трахал кистью его глотку, только усиливало мучение. Он пытался сглатывать, но тут же задыхался, горло сжималось, и он продолжал давиться.

\- Отличное тугое горло, - вынес вердикт доктор Литт, вынув пальцы. - Без сомнений, вас ждет много удовольствия, - обратился он к Тиму. Он не стал вынимать расширитель, шикнув на щенка, закапавшего себя слюной. – Грязнуля! Надеюсь, он не будет истекать слюной каждый раз. Впрочем, у такого совершенного экземпляра должен быть какой-нибудь недостаток, - он скользнул ладонями по груди щенка, ущипнул соски и подержал, пока они не налились и затвердели.

Передернувшись, Фидо заскулил: у него были очень нежные соски, и теперь по телу проходили жаркие волны. Член дернулся, хотя челюсть продолжала болеть. При словах врача он покраснел от унижения, но с расширителем во рту ничего не мог поделать - слюна продолжала капать на подбородок.

\- Чувствительные соски! - отметил врач. Он достал и прицепил зажим, глядя, как Фидо выгнул спину и взвыл. Доктор Литт кивнул собственным мыслям и добавил второй, закручивая их плотнее до тех пор, пока Фидо не начал скулить и извиваться. - Очень чувствительные, - ветеринар посмотрел на поднявшийся член Фидо. - Тимоти, видите, как он возбуждается? Он прекрасно будет реагировать на игру с сосками. К тому же их можно использовать для наказания, - для наглядности доктор Литт потянул за зажим, и Фидо хрипло вскрикнул.  
\- Ух ты! Я никогда не видел такой отзывчивости, - заметил Тимоти.

Так и не сняв зажимы, врач провел ладонями по животу пациенту в поисках каких-либо изъянов:  
\- У него на бедре родинка. Такая симпатичная... я бы сказал, что это больше достоинство, чем недостаток. Но если нужно будет, я удалю ее лазером. Некоторые владельцы не любят, чтобы у их питомцев были пятна.

Он взял в горсть яички Фидо, осторожно покатал их в пальцах, наблюдая, как его член дергается и вздрагивает.

\- Яички работают, но при желании его можно будет кастрировать. Ваш отец ведь содержит особей женского пола, так что всегда есть риск беременности - особенно если не следить за животными, - ветеринар резко сжал яйца Фидо, у того вырвался болезненный всхлип. - Конечно, если вы захотите его повязать или сохранить ему яйца по личным причинам, тоже хорошо. Просто имейте в виду - мы проводим такие операции в нашей клинике. Или любые другие, если понадобятся еще какие-нибудь изменения.  
\- Если он не будет доставлять хлопот; я не хочу кастрировать его, по крайней мере, сейчас, - ответил Тимоти. - Его можно будет использовать как производителя, а еще мне нравится, когда у них остается возможность кончать. Так можно лучше поразвлечься.  
\- Да, многие мои клиенты придерживаются того же мнения, - кивнув, согласился доктор Литт. - Хотя я не уверен, что отец одобрит ваше решение, если Фидо начнет спариваться с его суками. Если он будет плохо себя вести, а вы все-таки решите оставить ему яйца, придется запирать его отдельно. Они не могут себя контролировать, знаете ли, - ветеринар начал медленно дрочить Фидо, чувствуя, как член звереныша дернулся в его ладони.

Фидо тяжело задышал и вцепился в край стола, выгибаясь. Челюсть раскалывалась от боли, соски горели в тугих зажимах, а член стоял так крепко, что было больно. Ему было запрещено касаться себя, а доили его аж две недели назад, дрессировщикам было нужно, чтобы новые хозяева видели его возбуждение. Он с надеждой заскулил.

\- Да, да, - доктор Литт шлепнул его по бедру. - Тихо, мальчик. Я подою тебя, когда мы закончим, если, конечно, Тим разрешит, - он прошел от стола к шкафчику и достал из ящика металлическую коробочку. Открыв ее, он вынул набор металлических стержней разных размеров: были там и тоненькие, как карандашный стержень, и совсем толстые, с палец.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Тимоти. - Я бы хотел, чтоб вы до нашего ухода протестировали все его сексуальные функции.  
\- И это понятно, - доктор выбрал тоненький стержень. - Я собираюсь проверить его уретру, нет ли там закупорок, - он смазал стержень и оттянул крайнюю плоть назад, обнажив чувствительную розовую головку и щелку. На кончике показалась смазка. Доктор Литт поводил стержнем вокруг дырочки, пару раз вжал его посильней, как будто собираясь ввести, повторил эти движения несколько раз и только потом начал медленно вводить его дюйм за дюймом в маленькое отверстие.

Раньше Фидо никогда ничего не вводили в уретру. Он обеспокоено посмотрел вниз, пока инструмент кружил вокруг его чувствительной дырочки. Он знал, что ему нравилось, когда его трогали там, но внутрь ему ничего не вставляли. Он задыхался, пальцы на ногах поджались сами собой, пока ветеринар дразнил его. И когда мужчина ввел, наконец, стержень внутрь, Фидо гортанно застонал от обрушившихся на него ощущений. Воздействие изнутри чувствовалось даже острее, чем то, что с ним делали снаружи. Это было так здорово и одновременно болезненно, он чувствовал жжение и зуд, когда его растягивал прохладный гладкий металл, проникающий все глубже и глубже в ноющий член. Смазка и любрикант текли вокруг стержня, когда, по крайней мере, восемь дюймов скрылись в его пульсирующем стволе. Фидо в отчаянии смотрел на коробку: если один из самых тоненьких инструментов ощущался так остро, что же будет, если используют другие?

\- Смотри-ка, ему нравится, - сказал доктор Литт, осторожно вытягивая стержень, покрытый смазкой, по металлу шли белые потеки. - Я бы порекомендовал поиграть с его уретрой, он получит удовольствие. Никаких закупорок я не заметил, - он снова вставил стержень в член.

Фидо захныкал, отчаянно сжимая ладони, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, прикоснуться к себе. Было так здорово, когда стержень появлялся и исчезал в щелке. Он взглянул на себя, застонав при виде того, как сверкнул металл, почти полностью скрывшись в нем. Стояло так сильно, что от этого становилось больно, кажется, он мог кончить только от одного ощущения скользящего внутри стрежня, но хозяин не давал разрешения. Член дергался и покачивался, а Фидо дрожал от этой стимуляции, находя зрелище его собственного истекающего смазкой, твердого члена возбуждающим самим по себе.

\- Да, ему определенно нравится, - согласился Тимоти, наблюдая, как вздрагивает и поскуливает его щенок. - Можно так и оставить его на время осмотра?  
\- Разумеется, - ответил доктор Литт, доставая колпачок для стержня. Он аккуратно вставил его в уретру, запечатывая чувствительный канал. Даже будучи полностью вставленным, стержень смещался каждый раз, когда Фидо напрягался и расслаблялся, и трахал его член изнутри, стимулируя его еще больше.

Фидо задыхался. Он был так возбужден, что не знал, что ему делать со своей реакцией, кожа зудела, член пульсировал. На дрессировках он никогда не возбуждался до такой степени. Ощущения превращали его в дрожащий стонущий комок, и это было заметно: он покраснел, грудь тяжело вздымалась, соски болели от каждого движения.

Доктор сжал каменно-твердый член звереныша и издал низкий смешок:  
\- Думаю, стоит воспользоваться кольцом, иначе он кончит задолго до окончания осмотра, - покачал он головой. - Он, похоже, готов взорваться от одного только стержня, - взяв специальное кольцо, врач надел его, оттянув яички Фидо от тела, и добавил разделитель, так, что каждое яичко оказалось отдельно, а кожа туго натянулась. Он добавил пару грузиков, отчего яйца оказались еще дальше от основания, и хорошенько закрепил их кожаными ремешками.

Фидо взвыл - от этих манипуляций яйца резко заболели. Он осмотрел себя, дернувшись от открывшегося зрелища: его твердый член был направлен вверх, а гладкие яйца оттянуты вниз – в такой упаковке ему никогда не кончить. А хотелось безумно.

\- Так, а теперь уколы, - сказал доктор Литт, отворачиваясь. - Не больней комариного укуса.

Первые несколько уколов были просто прививками, и ветеринар быстро с ними покончил.  
\- Я собираюсь применить кое-что особенное, - сказал он, - чтобы сделать его еще чувствительнее. Я не сторонник жестокого обращения с животными, а это средство гарантирует, что удовольствие перевесит боль. Эффект длится несколько часов, так что с ним будет забавно поиграть дома. Само собой, у меня есть ампулы и на продажу - если хотите, спросите в регистратуре. Многие клиенты считают, что оно стоит своих денег, но тут уж решать вам, - и щенок получил последний укол.

Фидо почувствовал изменения через несколько минут. Он тихо застонал, глаза остекленели, грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. То, что раньше было почти выносимым, внезапно стало совершенно невозможным. Тело горело огнем, соски посылали волны наслаждения и боли прямиком к члену. Сам член подрагивал в такт бешеному пульсу, стержень, скользящий внутри, жег и щекотал, окончательно сбивая дыхание. Щенок изогнулся, беспомощно потянувшись к члену. Даже кожаные ремешки вокруг яиц теперь стимулировали.

\- Не подумайте, что это пробелы в дрессировке, - доктор поймал питомца за руки, не давая ему дотронуться до напряженного члена. - Он слишком сильно возбудился от препарата, и это сводит его с ума. Тут никакая дрессировка не удержала бы. Бедняга сейчас на стенку готов лезть от ощущений. Только посмотрите на него - он вот-вот кончит. Но ему это не удастся, пока я не проверю его простату.  
\- Хорошо, если надо, свяжите ему руки, чтобы он себя не трогал.  
\- Конечно, - ветеринар помог Фидо встать на столе на колени и аккуратно связал ему руки за спиной, а потом расположил его так, что теперь попа оказалась выше головы, ноги разведены, яйца оттянуты вниз грузиками, член прижимался к животу.  
\- Так, сначала я собираюсь проверить, насколько он тугой, - доктор раздвинул Фидо ягодицы, открывая вход. Он вытащил пробку с хвостом, ощущая, как звереныш вздрогнул в его руках. Ветеринар отложил пробку и успокаивающе погладил его по бедру. Потом он приступил к исследованию отверстия. Вход оказался симпатичным: тугим, маленьким и розовым. Смазав палец, доктор подразнил края, наблюдая, как дырочка сжалась. Он осторожно вставил палец по самую ладонь, чувствуя, как плотно Фидо обхватывает его.  
\- Да, узкий красавчик, - сказал доктор Литт, не обращая внимания на то, как тяжело дышит и извивается под ним питомец, как беспомощно пытается вырваться из пут и дотянуться до члена. - Сейчас проверим простату, - он аккуратно ввел второй палец, слегка растягивая Фидо.

Фидо попал в чувственный ад. Он гортанно застонал, почувствовав, как врач вставляет ему второй палец. Его дырка жадно сомкнулась вокруг двух скользких, обтянутых латексом пальцев. Внутри из-за растяжения слегка жгло - в нем никогда не было больше одного пальца или вот этой анальной пробки. Но афродизиак и эту боль делал приятной. Фидо стонал и поскуливал, и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда врач коснулся особого местечка внутри - захотелось кончить тут же, сию секунду. Только тесная кожа ремешков и грузики на яйцах удерживали его. Ветеринар начал медленно его массировать, Фидо окаменел и завыл. Бедра беспомощно дергались в попытке трахать воздух, член пульсировал, и у Фидо мелькнула мысль, что он сейчас взорвется. Стержень свободно скользил внутри уретры, пока доктор безжалостно манипулировал с его телом.

\- Почти все, малыш, - сказал доктор Литт, вынимая пальцы из задницы Фидо. - Он очень чувствительный к стимуляции простаты. Все выглядел отлично, но все-таки я сейчас его открою и быстренько осмотрю.

Взяв второй расширитель, доктор вновь раздвинул ягодицы питомца и осторожно вставил инструмент внутрь. Он начал раскрывать Фидо, болезненно распяливая ему дырку, разрабатывая ее холодным неумолимым металлом.

Фидо повизгивал и тяжело дышал. Ощущения от растянутого прохода возбуждали до невозможности. Жжение усиливалось, но член подрагивал и истекал смазкой, словно приветствуя боль. Вероятно, в какой-то степени так и было. Челюсть затекла, соски сдавило зажимами, задницу растягивал расширитель - болело все, но член стоял, как каменный, и Фидо был так возбужден, что не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не дергать бедрами, пытаясь потереться хоть обо что-нибудь.

Доктор поцокал языком и шлепнул его по бедру.  
\- Сиди тихо, - скомандовал он, - я не могу работать, когда ты все время вертишься.  
Он направил маленький фонарик Фидо в задний проход, наблюдая, как щенок сжимается вокруг расширителя, тщетно пытаясь закрыться. Все время, пока доктор Литт его осматривал, инструмент держал зад Фидо широко открытым, и питомец лишь беспомощно скулил.

Через несколько секунд доктор кивнул.  
\- Да, все отлично. Он хорошо реагирует на афродизиак, я очень рекомендую купить его после приема.

Он осторожно вытащил расширитель из Фидо и отложил, чтобы позже простерилизовать. Дырка тут же стянулась в маленькое тугое розовое колечко. Доктор улыбнулся, представляя, сколько удовольствия доставит Тимоти эта крепкая аккуратная задница, особенно, когда Фидо в таком возбужденном состоянии. Обычно животные несколько нервничают во время их первого раза, но под действием афродизиака Фидо будет подставляться не хуже течной суки.

\- Что ж, пожалуй, лучше заканчивать. Я уверен, что с его сексуальными функциями все в порядке, но проверить никогда не мешает, - сказал доктор Литт, освобождая яйца Фидо из кожаных ремешков. Они немедленно подтянулись к телу, готовые выстрелить. Следом ветеринар вытащил стержень из уретры и тоже отложил для стерилизации.

Фидо мог бы кончить уже только оттого, что ему освободили яйца и мочевой канал. Он тяжело дышал, пригнувшись к столу, и постанывал в ожидании дойки. Тело звенело в предвкушении. Щенок чувствовал, как напряглись яйца, а смазка из члена сочится на металлический стол, на котором он сидел на коленях. Он был так близок к оргазму, что простое касание могло бы отправить его за край, и он изнемогал в попытках достичь разрядки, натягивая упругие веревки на запястьях.

\- Ну-ка, парень, тише, или мне придется дать тебе успокоительное.

Когда Фидо присмирел и перестал трепыхаться в своих путах, врач вставил два смазанных любрикантом пальца в перчатке обратно в звереныша. Тот все еще был восхитительно узким. Доктор Литт помедлил секунду, а потом загнал пальцы глубже и согнул их, умело найдя простату щенка. Он жестко ее помассировал - в той же манере, в какой проводил осмотр.

Фидо задыхался и извивался на столе, чувствуя, как пальцы врача снова вторгаются ему в задний проход. На этот раз он знал, чего ожидать, и жаждал этого. Он напрягся и застонал в предвкушении, сотрясаясь всем телом, когда пальцы в конце концов нашли то самое место внутри. Ощущения накрыли его, в сдавленных сосках чувствовалось биение пульса, задница жадно сжималась вокруг пальцев, пока врач тер его, посылая интенсивное наслаждение во все уголки тела. Уже через несколько секунд Фидо тонко взвизгнул и замер, поджав пальцы. Сперма прожгла член, ужалила раздраженную уретру, и щенок выплеснулся на стол. Жжение только усилило ощущения, он застонал, ловя ртом воздух. Фидо, поскуливая, сотрясался в лучшем оргазме в своей юной жизни. Наконец, волна схлынула, из члена вытекли последние струйки, и он расслабился. Хромированная поверхность стола была покрыта жемчужными каплями.

Врач со смешком вытащил пальцы из тугого отверстия.  
\- Определенно, сексуальные функции в полном порядке, - он вставил пробку-хвост обратно, осторожно снял зажимы с сосков. Фидо вздрогнул от боли, когда кровь прилила к чувствительным горошинам. Наконец, ветеринар убрал покрытый слюной расширитель изо рта Фидо и вытер ему подбородок и шею. Закончив, он стащил перчатки и бросил их в корзину. Освободил щенку руки и снял Фидо со стола на пол.  
\- Все отлично, Тимоти, - доктор Литт оглядел дрожащего и задыхающегося звереныша у себя в ногах.  
\- Спасибо за все, доктор, - поблагодарил Тимми, вставая со стула и пожимая ему руку.  
Доктор Литт улыбнулся и ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Приводите его через месяц на осмотр. Запишитесь на прием у Хиллари в регистратуре. Судя по его чувственности, дома вам предстоит множество развлечений, - ветеринар подмигнул и ухмыльнулся, провожая Тимоти и Фидо из кабинета.  
\- Еще раз спасибо, доктор, - Тимоти взял на поводок своего любимца и повел его к регистратуре. Бедный Фидо никак не мог опомниться от дойки, его до сих пор потряхивало, когда пробка задевала простату. Член еще не опал до конца и шлепал по животу, пока щенок старался не отставать от своего владельца.  
\- Не за что, Тим. Джулия, приберись там, ладно?

Его следующий пациент был зарегистрирован в клинике уже год, и доктор Литт предвкушал, насколько сильно он сможет растянуть Джеки в этот раз.


End file.
